persona park
by Alice Marsh
Summary: Don't even ask just don't ask. ya needless to say it is alot more then just ADV and MYS becuss if you are about to reel this then you know what the persona games have.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hell is just another part of life.

...

Ok this is another one of my absolutly fucked up storys so please if all you start to read this and find out it's shit then just leave and don't come bock I don't need you're negitive comments. I have other storys you can do that on.

Now then I do not own Persona or south park in anyway shape or form so now I have all that out of the way it's time for a biref summery.

...

This is a combinging of south park and persona [duh] and it will be alot like persona four in alot of ways. ... ya thats about all im telling you so if you have not already you can leave now.

...

Well here I am on my way to a new town in the middle of the school year which is the absolute worst time of year to move ever. However thats not the worst part about this. My parents are dead. They were killed right in frount of me shot directly between the eyes. So I was sent to an foster home for a-while and some family found me over the web. So now im moveing in with them to this small mountin town of...

"South Park?" I asked the Woman driveing the car to my new home.

"That's right and were almost there. Now when we get there you're going to meet you're new Father and you're two new brothers" Said the Woman. I could see the little town was not to far away. I had heard that the town had recently built a new building, a clock tower.

Driveing along now inside the town I saw a number of things, for one there was a groop of teanagers all wereing black and smokeing behind a drug store. There were some more kids playing basket ball further along. And then there right in frount of the new clock tower was a little boy who had to be no older then six Hair as white as snow his skin not to much darker dressed in all white also. I looked at the boy and he looked right back at me.

Even his irises were white and looking in to them was like sinking in to an endless oblivion of nothingness. This feeling only lasted about a second as we drove past but it felt much longer.

"Alright were here" Said the women pulling in the drive way of a house that looked about like every other house in a thridy mile radies.

"Now the two boys name's, Youre new brothers name's are Kyle and Ike ok the tall one will be Kyle and the smaller is ike. You will be shareing a room with one of them, That choice we will leave up to you." The woman went on and on about all the house rules and what the two boys were like while we were on the frount porch.

"And finaly light out at 9:00 on a weekday and 10:30 on the week ends alright" She said.

"Alright" I said back as she reached for the door nob however she quickly stoped her self.

"Oh I can't belive I almost forgot. My name is sheila broslovsky. And what is you're name I seem to have forgoten?" She asked me.

"Oh well my name is-"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I hear yelled from inside the house to which Sheila swings the door open and runs inside. Looking in a see and older kind in a green shirt holding his eye and a smaller boy whereing skinny jeens and a black tanktop holding his arm.

"What's going on!" Sheila askes rather loudly.

"He started it!" Both the boys shout at the same time obviesly obliveis to my entering the house.

"I don't care who started what if I don't get some talking out of you two then im going to finesh it and trust me nither of you want that" said Sheila as she spoke I saw the two boys flinch slightly so I got the impreshian that this woman is not one you want to fuck around with.

"Kyle wouldent let me in his room while Stan's there and I needed help with ... something" Said the smaller boy blushing slightly at the end however Sheila failed to knotice this fact.

"I don't care what you're problume is I just want some alone time with Stan with out you bargeing in every three minuets. So I yell at him to leave and he throws an eraser in my eye, After that I punched him in the arm." Said the taller boy now takeing his hand off his slightly red eye.

"Now please why do this when we have a new member of the family comeing over" said Sheila to which the two biys finaly took any knotice of me. The smaller one just looked over me conufesd however the taller took one look and glared.

"Oh grate another one" He said before storming off ignoring his mother complantes.

"Fine then anyway Ike you go up to you're room and stay there for a while." said Sheila and the little ike slowly walked away his sholders slumped.

"Sorry about all that. so then which of the two little demons do you want to share a room with" She asked.

"I'm going to bunk with the one holding his eye" I said.

"Ah Kyle ok then his room is upstare last door to the right" She said before sending me off.

-meanwhile inside the south park clock tower-

A little boy sat on a high beam near the top of the tower behind him the gient clocked ticked. The boy pulled out a small pocket watch made of gold.

"And now ... It begins" said the boy clicking open the pocket watch as the 13 hands started ticking backwards.

-back at the broslovsky house hold-

"You are not sleeping in here" said Kyle defnesively behind him a musculer boy was laying on his back staring at the celling a blue hat on his head.

"I think I am" I said setting my bag on the floor near the door and crossing my arms smileing.

Kyle had started to open his mouth to retort however the musculer boy wraped his armes around his waist locking his mouth shut instently. The taller boy whisperd something to Kyle who slumped his sholders but then looked me right in the eyes.

"Fine you can stay hear just stay out of my way alright" said Kyle. My smile only got larger as I walked forward slightly and extend my hand to him.

"Then shale we call ourselfs aquantences?" I asked still smileing. The look on Kyles face quickly changed to an amused smile.

"Ya ya or roommates hows that?" he asked extending his hand.

"Fine by me" I said then grabbing his hand firmly with smiles spred acrost both our faces.

We quickly relised eachothers hands and then the musculer boy looked directly at me.

"Sup my name's Stanly Marsh but you can just call me Stan" He said. He did not out strech his hand to shake but I did not really want to feel his grip anyway. He looked as if he could crush my hands in seconds then again he probly could and not just my hand.

"Anyway I am the captin of the foot-ball team at SPHS and Kyle here is head of the Chess club, Math Club, Electronics Club, and the Science club. You will never find a bigger nerd:" Said Stan wraping his arms slighly tighter around Kyle who mock punched Stan while smileing slighly.

"Hay im not a nerd just becuss I have a high IQ and fit the part" Said Kyle who then walked out of Stan's grip and over to his desk. He picked up a pair of glasses they were a little lop sided and this made me wonder why but I left it alone.

"Anyway might as well make you're self at home" Said Kyle waveing around the room.

"Oh ya and lunch will be done soon. ... Hay can you do me a small favor?" Asked Kyle Shifting his feet slighly and blushing.

"Uh ya sure" I said wundering why he would blush for a favor.

"Well could you go keep an eye on Ike for me. I was kind of in the middle of something with Stan and um ... Please" He asked. I felt I had two choses ether go and see ike or stay here. Which should I do?

...

Wether anybody replys to this or not I will still make another chapter.

('s) none

(stats)

courage: Feeble [1/5]

knolage: slow [1/5]

understanding: whatever [1/5]

Dillagence: slacker [1/5]

expresion: ugly stick [1/5]

yes I know there are spelling and grammer mistakes and I do plan to fix them just give it some time everything will be all nice before you know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day at more then just school.

...

I OWN NOTHING!

enjoy at own risk

...

I felt that I should give Stan and Kyle there space so I left the room and went to find Ike. However I did not know which room was his and I wound up finding the bathroom. There was a news paper on the counter the bold heading stood out amond the smaller print.

**Man in orange strikes again.**

Just in yesterday night another Body was found dead in a park. The body like the rest belonged to that of a little girl with red hair. The Body was found stuck in a tree with cuts all over the body makeing her beond recognishion.

In other news one Kenny Mcormic is still missing. If anybody has seen this boy please call the police department imedeantly.

I set down the Paper and staarted twords the next room to see if it was Ike's all the while I had the boys picture stuck in my head. I wounder if this town always had stuff like this going on.

...

at the clock tower

...

"You were not suposed to leave the tower my boy. You should know that" Said I man with a rather long nose.

"I'm sorry master. I was mearly Watching for the one you had spoke of" Said the boy in white. Bowing at a near 90 degree angle.

"Don't go getting any idea's you are bound to me and this room. Or have you forgoten?" Asked the long nose man.

The boy in white slow lifted him-self up.

"No. I shale never forget that day" said the boy.

"Ah yes the day you sold you're self to me. And for what was it for exsactly? Oh but who could remember back all thouse years." said the man.

However the boy did remeber. He has sold him self over to the man eons ago. However the man had not called apone him untill resently. The boy sold him self for the eternal power of time. He would hold the very fabric of time in his hands however as long as he was bound he could do no more then watch with it.

He was bound untill he could find three things. Three souls. One soul that would take him somewhere else, One soul who would acsept him as a whole, and one soul that would love him till all of time had shatterd away to nothing. Once he had found them all He would be free from the grip of his master and be able to use his power to it's full potenchel.

"So then no more wondering around. After all one step out of line and you know what will happen" Said The long nose man.

"Yes. Master"

...

In Ike's room

...

"There totaly doing each other ya know" Said Ike rather bluntly as we played on his PS3. The statment had caught me a little off gaurd with it's bluntness but I Shruged it off.

"So?" I asked the little boy who had just, for the fourth time, kicked my ass at another fighting game.

"Well I ... Never mind" Said Ike looking away slightly.

"You can tell me" I said to the boy who turned his head slightly so he could see me from the corner of his eye.

"You won't say anything about it right?" asked Ike turning to face me a little more. "You have to promise me you won't say anything to anybody" said Ike now holding out his pinky.

I looked at the boy and wounderd how old he really was but droped it and held up my pinky.

"I promise" I said then we kind of lifted our hands and droped them again.

"Ok well. I wish they would inclued me in it sometimes" Ike said blushing a very deep scarlet. Once again I was slightly cought off gaurd but I brushed it off.

"Why is it you feel this way?" I asked scooting just slightly closer. Ike shifted his feet alittle.

"Not really. I'm just tierd of being left out of everything thay do" Said Ike. I Had no real idea how he felt seeing as I had been an only child but I did feel like I wanted so I was going to.

[Understanding has incresed by 1]

"Hay why don't we go and see if we can join in with them" I said. Ike looked shock and then looked down at his feet. He stood up quickly and so did I. He once again started to shuffle his feet and blush.

"Come on then" I said holding out a hand to him.

"Oh um alright" He said and so we started walking over to Kyle's room. On the way I saw the news paper again and quickly picked it up and pocked it for later.

Outside of the door we started to hear strange sounds comeing from Kyle's room. When I put my ear to the door I could also hear Kyle saying something along the lines of...

"God damn it Stan! It won't go in so stop pushing!"

"Yes it will just give it a second!"

"Stop it! you're going to tear it!

"Stop being a woos noting is going to tear. everything is going to be fine if you would just relax!"

"Fuck you calm down! How can I calm down with you thrusting you're thing in there!"

Doing my best not to think I pushed open the door and I could not belive my eyes. There on the bed was Stan and Kyle. The room was a mess and both of them were shirtless. Infact there shirts were held in there hands tied in such a way to be used as bags.

In the bags were food, drinks, flashlights, and something that Stan had been trying to "thrust in" had been a long knife that from the looks of it had been pokeing holes in the shirt.

In Kyle's shirt there was no wepone however for some resone he was holding a broom. Needless to say I asked what the hell they were doing.

"None of you're buessness. I knew I wasent going to like you, you're just like him always snooping around" Said Kyle standing up and walking over to his window opening it. "Come on Stan we have a job to do" And with that Kyle jumped out his window, Stan waved bye with one hand in one motion and leped out the window also.

Ike and I run to the winodow and spot them running off in to the left of the house. Ike and I looked at each other and then back out the window.

"We should go after them." said Ike

"Ya" Looking around I saw a pair of gloves so I put them on and jumped out the window. Ike took a little bit but jumped out for me to catch him only now he was wearing a backpack.

I desided not to ask about why he had the backpack or to even take the time to set him down as I started to run after Stan and Kyle. Ike was like a fether in my arms from all the adrenalin, I was trying to think of why Kyle and Stan would be running around in the middle of the night.

As I was thinking a scean from not to long ago poped in to my head. Kyle and Stan were on the bed and I recall seeing a pit of paper in the shirt of Kyle's, It was another newspaper but just one cut out part, the part with the orange boy on the front.

Was that why they were going out? To find the boy. But why would they do that?

Soon I saw both Stan and Kyle. They were hideing behind a tree looking over at somebody or something I could not tell in the mass amount of dark that must have fallen while I was playing with Ike, it astounded me how I had not knotisted before.

The figure was I could not quite make out there was a taller silouet that looked like a man and a smaller one that I could not tell one way or the other. the shoter one was being held in the air by the taller one. I quickly set down Ike and ran to the image to get a better look.

Somewhere along the way Stan and kyle tryed to grab me but missed and I was running head long at the figure, the taller ones head turned and I saw it to be the boy from the paper. That did not stop me from running and punching him, makeing him drop the what I could now see as a little girl, and knock him back a foot or two.

"You're going to regret that" Said the tall boy.

The boy rushed at me ready to strike however so was I, he sent a punch to my jaw but I quickly rolled to the side and kicked him over. The fight was not long after that as I took his arms and forcesd them behind his back.

"Get off me!" he yelled and out the corner of my eye I saw Stan and Kyle running to the scean along with Ike.

"Oh well hello there sorry I would have dressed nicer if I had known this would be an old friend gathering" said the tall boy. "However you're a new face" he said and turned his hand so that it was open behind him.

"Names Kenny" he said. Is this guy crazy? I have him pinned to the ground with his armes behind his back and he's acting like this was a formal meeting.

"Shut up!" yelled Kyle, I could now see he was clutching his broom so hard his nuckles were turning white and Stan was also holding his knife. Kenny mearly smirked and in the blink of an eye he had kicked me in the back somehow and jumped up to his feet. In another flash he had sliped under Stan and stole his knife and then promptly kicked Kyle in the back.

"You let her get away"

"Why are you doing this?" Yelled Kyle as he was getting back up. Kenny once again just smirked and held up the knife.

"Well you see that is actuly quite easy to explane. My sister. She was killed you see right before my eyes." Kenny made a jesture of being shot in the head and then walked over to Kyle steping on his back. "Well after that I'm not sure what happend I snaped I guess and ever since It's been running around im my head. 'Why should that get to live when she died' 'she was alot better then them' 'I promised to protect her' " Kenny said and yet all the while the smile never left his face.

"However that's not the worst part, oh no, You see the on who killed her was, Myself. I'm not sure what happend I was in the bathroom looking in the mirrior, I can't rember when, and I saw something moveing in it. I looked up and my reflection was smileing it's eyes were red it's teeth as sharp as knifes" Said Kenny. I could not belive what I was hearing, It was imposable however Kenny kept talking.

"The next this I knew it's hands were around my neck pulling in, or better worded pulling it's self out, and it did. My reflection had pulled it's self out of the mirrior and shoved me in to it. From there I could see it, my reflection had grabbed my sister and dragged her to the bathroom where she had full view of me howeverhe reflection was not shown. And then ... well you know" said Kenny now picking up Kyle by his hair and holding the knife to his throute.

However just as he was about to cut he locked eyes with me.

"Actuly why don't I start with the new kid" said Kenny standing up and then kicking Stan back as he had tryed to grab him. This time Kenny was too fast and he had Stan's knife.

It was fast in truth I barly felt it as the silver punchured my gut. However once twisted I dubled over and coughed up blood feeling an odd tingling in the inside of the back of my neck that I could not explane. It was burning hot and I could hear a ringing in my ears, Kenny twisted it again and I could hear somebody speeking but it sounded distent. Kenny ripd the knife from my body and i feel face first to the ground after coughing up more blood and I could now hear the voice as if it were speeking right next to me.

The voice was very strong however it also sounded as if it belong to a girl and once again the inside of his neck burned as she spoke.

"_In you're time of dieing I have come to you, I may save you if that is what you wish." _I could not tell who was talking but it now sounded from inside my head and everything went black. However quickly my sight came back but I was not where I was before. I was in a white room and in frount of me was a boy dressed as the walls of the room.

"Hello and welcome to the 13th hour"

...

Yup ending hear for now please leave a comment on how I can imporive or just what you think. I will read critasizum if it is not about my spelling and grammer becuss yes I know they suck. Tell me what you think of the story and all flames shale be sent to the burning pit's of hell where they belong.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the whitest of the rooms and that odd gaging sensation

...

I own nothing

enjoy at own risk

...

"Welcome to the 13th hour. My name is Aeon" I looked and saw him, the boy in white, he was just standing in the middle of a huge empty white room. I closed my eyes and shook my head, when I opend my eyes again the boy was now sitting in a chair and in frount of him was a small round white deck and another chair.

"Please sit, you will be more comphturble" I did as he asked and just looked at him for a while.

"I'm assuming you have no idea why you are hear? I will explane it to you the best I can but I will tell you that my master is much better at explaneing it then I am" The boy explaned and I thaught I could hear a slight note of resentment in the word 'master' but the boy's expresion had not changed at all from the small smile he had on.

"I have no idea what's going on. the last thing I remeber is being stabed" On that note I quickly felt my gut but there was no wound.

"Well yes but this is the 13th hour. It is out side of time and space, you can be in here for years and not a single second will pass in the real world so do not worry about you're real body you are perfectly safe here" The boy explaned. "This place I might add is also ,for the time being, only avalible to you, me, and my master. the 13th hour is a safe haven for you. It will be the place where you will start ... and more then likely the place where it all must end" I looked at the boy his face was solom but he was soon simeling again and he cheeked his watch.

"Well anyway on to bussness you see you are dieing. You were as you just said you're self stabbed, I can not allow you to stay here forever and infact if you do you will most certenly go mad however do not worry you will not be leaveing alone" Aeon said folding his hands under his chin and looking at me.

"Are you comeing with me? becuss im not sure how much help a kid can be." I said very bluntly.

"Oh me no I am bound to this tower and my not leave but I can help you in one way." He said cheeking his watch again. "Time is short so we must hurry."

"I thaught you said that time was unmoveing here? What do you mean time is short?" I asked standing up not understanding what this kid was going on about.

"There is a reason is called the 13th hour, There are only 12 hours on a normal clock and this is the realm out side of time but you see a normal human can only last in here for one hour before there mind starts to unhindg that is why time is short, you have been i here longer then you think" The boy then stood up and started walking backwords.

"You see this" He said after I had followed him a relativly short distence. He was pointing to what looked like an elevator.

"Um ... yes" I said look a it it seemned normal. The boy opend a pannle next to the door of the elevador and I saw 22 buttons on it. most of them were black but the number 14 which was blinking red.

"Somebody who was not invided has found there way in to this realm. This does not happen offten but it has happend before. that button has been blinking for 30 minuets or in you're time I guess it would be about 3 days in you're time" Once again I looked at the kid questingly he saw my face and once again started to explane.

"When in here it is true that time is unmoveing in the real world however when in the real world time still moves in here just at a much slower pace in my time here I have clockd it to one day is 10 minuets. And the worst part about all this is like I said that boy has been there for 30 minuets he only has 30 more before his mind is gone. that's three more days" Aeon was now stareing at the botton but his face was blank and he started off back to the small table.

"That boy who stabed you. do you know him?" Aeon asked.

"Well no not really I only heard his name today, Kenny" I said.

"Well this ... Kenny I belive is the one who fell in to our realm. What stabed you out there was his reflection, his inner desiers and feeling manafested in to a phisical form and it's only getting stronger. in three days time he will complet and the real ...Kenny was it? Will loss his mind and be forever lost. Do you not wish for this to happen?" Aeon asked sitting still.

Sure I did not really know the guy but I don't think anybody dserves a fate like that, Well that is if I'm not allready dead and this is just the last 7 minuets of my active brain.

"No I don't want that to happen." I answer.

"Then you must go after the real Kenny and bring him to face himself. It is the only way. But once they are together there is nothing you can do but hope that he win's the battle." Aeon said shifting in his seat slightly.

"Battle"

"Yes, there is not a dounbt in my mind that this boy will feel something when he comes face to face with him self and nothing good ever comes from it. I'm not sure what the battle will be like but if he lives. Make sure to bring him here." Said Aeon now pulling out his clock again,

"We are almost out of time. Did you hear anything before you came here? Anything at all? And did you feel anything?" He asked look serius.

"Um ya I felt like there was a fire in the back of my throught and some girl asked me something." I said.

"What did she ask?" He asked me leanign forward.

"Well it was more like she gave me a choice. She said 'I may save you if that is what you wish' what does that mean?" I asked he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Then it has made contact with you now then only one thing left to do." Aeon stood up and his chair dissapeared. I stood up just in time to nto fall as my chair did the same. A piece of papre started to drift down from what looked like nowhere and it stoped at my eye level. On the dest a pen had appeard.

"This is the contract. If you wish to save the boy locked away in this realm then you should sign it. However you can just leave now if you choose but I can not insure that you will remain safe without her protection." I wounderd what he mant by 'her' but I figured he must be refering to the voice I heard.

"She can help you, Mearly sign the contract and call out her name. But you must hurry only 60 seconds left" He said. I reached down for the pen and looked at the ctonract reading it over.

"30 seconds"

I had no idea what I had just read it was in so big of a hurry that I just then slamned it on the table.

"15 seconds"

I started to write my name on the contract half way done.

"5 seconds"

I could feel it my mind about to rip I printed down the rest of my name and set the pen down. The pain in my trought skyrocked and I felt another burning pain in my stomick, The ground was cold and I felt something warm on my hands. Around me pepole were shouting.

I looked around and slowly got up to my knees. My throut was still buring and only one thing could settle the flames. The name of my saveior it had shot it's self in to my head the moment the contract was seilded. I looked over to Kenny or more the reflection of kenny. Her name would call her forth set her free or as free as she could be while bound to my by the contract.

"Oh so you're not dead yet? Darn I was hopeing to get this done in one shot!" He said then he started running forward. ... Now!

"Lady Blank!" I shouted the boy stoped and everybody was stareing at me. I was about to say it again but at that moment I felt like I was chokeing and the next second a High heald shoe was sticking out of my mouth. Attatched to the shoe was a foot which was followed by a rather skinny leg. Sure the leg was like that of a super modle but you don't really take that in when it's cmeing from you're trought.

I was gagging and could hardly breath as more came out and planted it's self on the ground. Then another leg lookign identical to the first came out and stratched my lips very far makeing then bleed slightly at the edges, Thank god this womans legs were skinny. When is reched her hips I fellt they were growing to full size out side of my mouth so as not to tear my head off. After a good 30 seconds the rest of her body was out as well.

Her hair was white and she was wearing nothing but a night dress that went down to her knees and in truth was quite thin. Not thin enufe to see inside it with out trying but if you did try or there was a slight wind then it would be beond easy,

She turned around and looked down at me, Her lips did not move but her voice rang in my head like church bells.

"_Master, I can heal you. say this word with power and I will help you"_

I did as she said and called out.

"Dia!" She extended a single arm and a ring of light fell over my body I could feel the wound in my stomick comeing together and mending it's self. I was not really feeling 100% but could stand again.

The reflectiong of Kenny was stariign at the woman in horrior and i could see her smirk before truly opending her mouth and speeking.

"_Boo."_ The reflection ran as fast as it could. Kyle and Stan did not bother running after him. They were too busy stareing at the woman who had steped out of my throught. I would have asked her so much but she started to turn to white mist and flow back in to my mouth. I saw a small glow come from my mouth when she was completly gone but it faded and I had one more fleeding glace at Kyle, and Stan running twords me before I passed out.

The dream I had... I don't remeber? a woman? a woman in white ... just standing there holding out her hand. Her lips moved but there was no sound. She retreted slowly and I folowerd her, the only sound made was the everylasting ring of silence that surounded us. She stopped at what looked like a mirrior and etched in the glass was the question. 'what is real? what is true? what is reality' and right under it what I beive to be the answer.

...'only what you make it out to be'

I awoke slowly after. The questions had loged them selfs to the back of my mind that I had forgoten about them as soon as I took in the light around me. I was on a bed and the surroundings looked familior. It was Kyel's room, so they must have braught me back home. There was nobody in the room with me. I wounder where they went?

I lifted my self up and had a strange feeling in my gut, that is when last night came back to me. The woman that came out of me ... did that really happen? Can a full grown woman just come from a throught by mearly calling her name. ... Her name.

I was trying had but I could not remeber it all that was comeing to me was 'lady'. lady what? I once again felt a sort of tingle in the back of my trought and walked over to the bathroom to see if there was anything in there.

I stood in frount of the mirrior and opend my mouth ... what I saw sent me leaping backwords in to the tub and it pulled the curttens down as well. My hand found it's way to my throut and i held it tight, not tight enufe to choke myself but tight enufe. I waited for my breathing to go back to normal and then stood up and walked back to the mirrior.

I slowly opened my mouth again as wide as I could while still being able to see the back of my throught. and there it was some kind of desighn inside of a circule in the back of my throught. I could not make out the desighen but it was there.

What the hell was going on. ageanst my better judjment I started bringing my hand up in to my mouth. Sticking two fingers in and pushing down in I was close to it now. A bit closer I told my self and with a slight lift of my arm I was able to touch the mark. It was warm or maybe that was just my throught but I could feel it and it was warmer then the rest of my mouth. At my touch it glowed slightly.

I could feel it comeing. reacking to my touch. the same felling from last night. I took my hand out of my mouth ... and I vomited in to the sink. I rubbed my throught and looked in again for a little bit.

"What are you?" I asked my self not expecting an aswer. but that did not stop me from getting one.

"_persona"_ I stoped in my tracks for the door. I knew the voice came out of my mouth but I had said nothing my lips did not move but the voice rang clear as crystal.

"P-persona?" As the word left my lips the mark tingled and warmned yet again. Persona? What did that mean I knew what it ment in a form of if I had looked it up in a dictunary but when spoken it was as if a power was riseing up inside me. What was it?

"Persona" I said again nothing happend but the mark got even hotter and the light was starting to shine throue my teeth. If I was going to try this I was going to do it with feeling.

"Persona!" The mark had turned white hot and i could feel it again, not the sensation of gaging I had before but this sensation of rippaling power. I felt it riseign and opend my mouth as far as I could but it turned out to be un nessasary. un-like last night when the woman in white and shot out in a body to start with this time she was mearly white smoke drifting from my mouth which then formed her body.

She was pale her eyes were brown and her hair was ... blond? ... Last night her hair was white? or I think it was maybe my sight was blruty or something. Then again her lips were also a deep red then but now they were blue and she was not wearing a night dress. She was in what looked to be a normal black tank top and skinny blue-jeens? Why did she look so normal? This woman just materialized from vaper from a mark in the inner part of the back of my neck! That is not normal.

"_Stop thinking so much. You will tire you're self out"_ She said but as always her lips never moved. Her voice just sounded in my head. So by now I was thinking 'HOLY SHIT SHE CAN READ MY MIND!' The woman just giggled which luckly did not just sound in my head.

"What are you?" I asked ... "Who are you?" I could not bring myself to asking anything else.

"_Per-so-na. ... I... am you"_

... ... ...

Ya ending here this chapter allready seems to be kinda long. Please forgive and forget any spelling or grammar errors and I hope you enjoy this story. I'm pretty sure that so far it is the only one of it's kind.


End file.
